


Happy Little Accidents

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [61]
Category: Action Comics, Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bat Family, Bob Ross - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, In-Jokes, Light Angst, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Parenthood, TFFW, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Lois have a quiet, friendly moment at a gala. Memories of their children make them laugh and cry a little.





	Happy Little Accidents

Bruce knew he was very good at hiding his emotions. More often than not, that skill served him well, usually in regards to keeping his vigilante identity a secret. 

Sometimes, he used it for other purposes as well. 

At present, he was using said skill to ensure he simply looked as though he were enjoying the gala rather than putting forth a great effort not to start laughing inappropriately at the high end venue. At least to most people.

Lois approached him with a grin that told him she was aware her friend was ready to burst out laughing at any second, only holding back his mirth through sheer willpower. 

“Mr Wayne. Its good to see you again.” She leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before stepping back to a suitable distance. “Always a pleasure, Ms Lane.” 

“Enjoying the gala?”

“Of course.” He wore his perfect ‘billionaire-philanthropist-playboy-executive’ smile and spoke in his best ‘Bruce Wayne is totally not interesting enough to be Batman’ voice. “I always enjoy myself at parties. The fact that we’re also helping such a fine cause is a definite bonus as well.”

Lois smiled and nodded. Then she stepped closer and dropped her voice. “Off the record, Bruce, what has you so amused?” She glanced across the busy ballroom. “I could use a break from the pomp and phonies.”

“The painting.” Bruce offered Lois his arm and then turned them, looking like the perfect gentleman showing a lady a beautiful watercolor landscape.

“What’s so amusing about it?” Lois’ tone was the same she’d use if they were at one of their houses watching their children and she suspected she was missing something. However, her poise and expression suggested to anyone who took note of them that she was simply asking about the artwork. 

Bruce smirked lightly, behaving as though he were simply discussing a piece of artwork he found intriguing. “It reminds me of one of those Bob Ross paintings.” 

“Bob Ross amuses you?” Lois arched a brow briefly before falling back into character. She lowered her voice while still looking like a lady discussing art. “Please don’t tell me there was a Bob Ross themed villain in Gotham at some point. I just can’t…with the themes these guys choose. I mean, condiment man? Really?”

Bruce chuckled gently and spoke in a tone low enough not to be overheard. “Its actually ‘Condiment King’. Though I don’t find that to make it any better.” 

Lois gave a small head shake to show that she didn’t either. She pitched her voice to match his level. “Sounds like a chain of hot dog restaurants or the like.”

“Doesn’t it?” His voice lowered further. “And if you think hearing or reading about them is tough, try encountering one beside Dick. They’re all lucky I’m not constantly laughing while they’re trying to monologue.” He paused while his friend laughed lightly at that comment. “But no, there was never a Bob Ross themed Rogue.

“I was asking the kids about costume ideas for the masquerade ball for the museum drive.” Bruce’s grin grew just thinking about some of kids’ suggestions. One in particular, however, was what led to his current level of amusement. “Jason suggested I dress as Bob Ross and bring Damian along wearing a large frame and Bob Ross shirt Tim has.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Lois smirked. “What else?” She knew Jason well enough to know that hadn’t been the extent of the suggestion. Especially given Bruce’s reaction. 

“That’s it.” Bruce matched her smirk. “But the shirt shows one of Ross’ paintings with a quote of his.” He looked her in the eyes so she could see just how amused he was. “_We don’t make mistakes, we just have happy accidents._”

Lois released a loud laugh before clapping a hand over her mouth. Bruce grinned and patted the hand she still had resting on his arm. They both laughed silently for a long while, ignoring those nearby who turned with either irritated or scandalous expressions.

“Oh my-” Lois had to pause not to start laughing loudly. Her shoulders shook with repressed mirth. “That’s _hilarious_.”

Bruce nodded, still smiling more genuinely than he ever did as such events as of late. “Obviously I couldn’t do that to Damian -he wouldn’t get the joke- but I laughed for a solid two minutes. Jason was delighted that I got it.” He gestured toward the painting. “And now, I can’t see anything that reminds me of Bob Ross without gaining the mental image of Damian on display as my happy accident.”

“That’s priceless.” Lois chuckled and shook her head, still smiling in amusement even as she pulled herself together. 

They stood in silent, shared amusement for a while longer before Lois spoke again, still smiling lightly. 

“Do you remember how serious we always were before the kids?” Her amused smile took on a slightly wry edge. “Did we think stopping for a quick laugh or taking a weekend off once in a while was _really_ going to result in the end of civilization as we know it? I know my job is important, and yours even moreso, but I look back at my younger self, at how I treated it like the most important thing in the world, and I just think ‘what were you doing?’. I can’t believe it.”

“_You_ can’t? Imagine how I feel looking back at my pre-Dick self.” Bruce shook his head in wonder. “Sometimes I don’t even understand that guy. What was his life?”

Lois tilted her head and looked at him side-eyed. “A lot of meaningless interactions by day followed by long nights running head-first toward death?”

Bruce chuckled quietly again and gave a short nod to acknowledge the accuracy of that description. “I wonder how long Alfred would have lasted before he decided to just try knocking some sense into me…?” He grinned. Knowing his adopted father, it wouldn’t have been more than another year or two. “I should send Dick a ‘thank you’ note on the anniversary of the day he came home with me. That boy saved me from a life of dissatisfaction and misery _and_ from Alfred’s eventual intervention.”

“Oh, Dick would love that.” Lois’ smile turned knowing. “Even if you just sent the cards without any explanation. He’s such a sentimental thing, he’d probably keep every one of them.”

It was true. Dick loved his father, his whole family, so much. Bruce knew the young man adored every scrap of sentiment sent his way. Bruce was trying to do a better job in sending it more frequently as of late. He felt like he was doing a good job, especially where Dick was concerned. His eldest looked happier lately than he had in a couple years. 

That made Bruce happy. As did the fact that Jason felt comfortable joking with him. He’d worried that their relationship would never be that again. The only time he’d been more pleased to be wrong was when he learned that death wasn’t as absolute as he’d believed. As frightening as that truth could be (as for as many times as it had bit him in the ass later), it was what gave Bruce his son back. Having Rogues like Ra’s, Captain Boomerang, and Hush return as well was a price Bruce was willing to pay if it meant he got to keep Jason. 

Lois made a small sound. Not one that could easily be pinpointed but it caught Bruce’s attention immediately. Something about her smile looked sad then. 

He put his hand over hers again. “Lois? What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing, really.” Her tone was honest. Bruce understood before she continued her explanation; something in their discussion or the thoughts it brought forth had unearthed an old hurt. Nothing the strong woman couldn’t muddle through, but it made her sad all the same. 

Her voice grew softer. Her words were for her friend’s ears only. “Its just, thinking of the first child to enter all our lives…sometimes it makes me think of the one who isn’t here.” She took a slow breath and looked at the sky featured in the paining they’d been standing in front of. “I hope he’s still out there. I hope he’s alright.”

“He is, Lois.” Bruce spoke softly but firmly. His tone absolute. As if he had no doubts. 

The truth was, none of them knew what exactly became of Chris Kent after he returned to the Phantom Zone. They couldn’t know what kind of life he’d found there. Assuming he was still there. If he wasn’t, they couldn’t know where he was or what he was doing. Bruce knew how horrible that feeling was, but he also knew there was hope for his friend.

Tim had encountered a young man when he was searching for ways to bring Bruce back to the present after his near-fatal fight with Darkseid. The man claimed to be Chris Kent, despite being older than the boy should have been at that point. He’d requested Tim’s help and the boy naturally helped him. Afterwards, Tim adjusted Chris’ (already falsified) records to account for his being older, as he truly believed the young man was the small boy he’d babysat for the Kents during simpler times. He also believed that Chris would be back. He’d even made all the proper arrangements for when Chris returned.

Bruce couldn’t say he didn’t have a lot of questions regarding the whole scenario, but stranger things had happened, and he believed Tim. 

He patted Lois’ hand again. “He’ll find a way home.”

She nodded and smiled, even as she tapped her lower eyelid to preserve her makeup as she dabbed away the tears that had briefly filled her eyes. She took a breath when she was done and smiled softly at her friend. “You’re right. We’ll see him again. I know it.”

She placed her free hand over his. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“Of course.” He matched the smile. “We have to stick together or our children will drive us all bonkers.”

She laughed, quietly. “That’s certainly true.”

“There you guys are.” Clark approached them from within the crowd of gala attendees. He placed a hand on each of their backs, but his smile faded slightly as he took them both in. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Lois and Bruce stepped away from each other to make room for Clark. Bruce clapped his shoulder in greeting and Lois linked her arm with his. She smiled and looked at the landscape that had started the whole discussion. “Bruce was just telling me a funny story about this painting.”

“You’re familiar with the artist?” Clark asked, looking curious and accepting that whatever had been going on, his wife and best friend were alright. He would likely ask Lois about it later, but for the time being, he’d let it go so they could each have a good time together. 

“No. It just reminded me of something funny Jason told me.” Bruce grinned and recounted the story of his son’s costume suggestion for his best friend. 

Several more looks of irritation and scandal were turned their way again when Clark released a loud guffaw before capping it and laughing silently. 

Bruce continued to smile more than he normally did at such functions. 

There would be more worries and bad times ahead. There would also be more moments like this one. There would be more inside jokes and funny stories about their families. They would stop from time to time to worry over the child they lost or a child they failed. They would also take the time to love and cherish the children they still had. All were simply part of the nature of the lives they’d chosen. 

They wouldn’t trade the good to make the bad less awful. They couldn’t let the bad tarnish the good. They could only learn from their mistakes, hold onto hope, and keep moving forward. 

If they were very lucky, they’d enjoy more happy accidents along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story references the storyline from the comics, 'Final Crisis' as well as the 'World's Finest' miniseries from 2009/2010. Chris Kent first appears in Action Comics' 'Last Son' storyline. His unusual growth spurts are explained in 'Superman: Nightwing and Flamebird' from the New Krypton storyline.


End file.
